Love's Blade
by Shadow Winds
Summary: Well...I decided to try and do some more for Love's Blade, now go love the Ichi/Harribel story...might even bash on Kempachi a bit...please don't tell him I said that
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first Bleach fanfic so be gentle with the snide commentary please.**

**So here is my first Bleach story.**

**Love's Blade**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo felt that everything had been taken from him when he had defeated Aizen by giving up his soul-reaper powers.

He was walking down the street and thinking about what he was going to do now because he could no longer save the world or be with Rukia thats to Aizen having killed her when Ichigo had refused to show him his true power.

Most of the Soul Society had been destroyed but thankfully only two people had died in the fake town and they were Captain Gin (he had betrayed Aizen to save Rangiku) and the Captain Commander who had tried to destroy Aizen be self destructing.

Ichigo had appeared to fight right after that and had been beaten in the fake town while Aizen had reached his third evolved form.

Then Ichigo had gone with his father through the World Penetration Gate, that one of the other soul reapers had created to try and escape Aizen, and had trained in the world between to reach the final getsuga tenshou.

Aizen had found Ichigo's loved ones and had went to attack them only to be stopped by an older looking Ichigo who had proceeded to kick Aizen's ass with out using any of his special attacks.

Aizen had grown angry that a human had be beating him and had let the Hogyoku take control and hollowify him.

In the end Ichigo was forced to unleash his final getsuga tenshou to kill Aizen and destroy the Hogyoku.

Ichigo stopped outside of his new house (he has finall moved out and away from his dad) and sighed.

"I need to get another job cause that moron Ishiin got me fired again." Ichigo said to the air before walking up to the house and inserting the key into the lock.

* * *

As Ichigo was walking into his house another person was waiting to capture him for some unknown reason.

The person watched as Ichigo entered his house before ordering their men to move in and capture the man in the house.

* * *

Ichigo had just laid down to sleep when his door flew open and before Ichigo could even move he was knocked unconsious.

* * *

Ichigo awoke to find that he was in his spirit form and that his chains of fate had been cut.

"Damnit this is not happening." Ichigo tried to stand up only to feel a large weight land on him, effetively pinning him to the ground while the chain disappeared completely and Ichigo again went through the process of regaining his soul reaper powers but this time Ichigo and his inner hollow fought even harder for dominance, thereby making the process go on longer that it had ever before for anyone.

"He will be strong but why do you want to do this to him?" A man in a white uniform asked the figure that had yet to look away from Ichigo.

"It simple really, its because I plan to make him my..." As the voice was just about to finish they felt the reiatsu coming from the boy spike to levels that were only achieved by Aizen when he had been at his most powerful.

"H...How is this possible?" The man in the white uniform asked as eveyone was forced to their knees by the sheer amout that was coming from the boy, and then they felt the darkness that only came out when he had used his hollow powers, that had been locked away by the balancing of soul-reaper/human/hollow and now that the soul reaper part was gone only the human was left to handle the hollow.

**Five Weeks Later**

Ichigo and the Hollow Ichigo were still fighting but they were both running out of will and whenever one of them tried to attack the other would easily repell them before attacking and being thwarted in their attack.

"This is getting us no where, so I have a proposition for you." Ichigo said to the inner Hollow who started looking around with a happy look upon his face, "_Where is she kingy."_

Ichigo didn't understand at first but then realized what the hollow was saying, "A PROPOSITION NOT A PROSTITUTE YOU DUMBASS, you know a deal where we both get something." Ichigo then laughed as his inner hollow began to cry when he realized that he wasn't about to get laid.

"_Your so mean kingy, but what ya mean with the deal you was talk'n 'bout." _The hollow asked while looking around to see if there really was no prostitute, there wasn't, before looking at Ichigo.

"Well how about you and I fuse." Ichigo said to which the hollow started laughing, "So thats why _you never went after a woman you were always looking for somethin else with fewer holes weren't ya kingy."_

Ichigo's was now angry and wanted only to hurt the hollow but knew that he needed to keep his anger in check so he could talk to his inner hollow and not start fighting it again, "No you moron what I mean is for you and I to merge our powers not...that."

The hollow Ichigo's laughing stopped for a moment when he heard what ichigo said before bursting out laughing even harder than before, "_Sorry kingy but your not that powerful and anyways, you would still have to find a mate as soon as ya get outa here, otherwise you would die." _

Ichigo sighed before nodding to the hollow who had stopped laughing and smiled, "_Fine kingy but remember, if you fall then the horse will take over."_

**Outside Ichigo's Mind**

The weaker hollows had been destroyed during the first burst of reiatsu and during the second only the strongest were still able to stay consious.

"Do you...uh...think that he will be pleased that you kidnapped him Lady?" A hollow asked after the reiatsu had disappeared.

"I think that he will be angry for a time but will eventually accept me as his queen." Halibel replied before they saw the dust from the reiatsu start to settle, and a figure could be seen as it walked toward them.

Halibel watched as the figure stopped before saying, "Come out Ichigo Kurosaki, and we shall..." She nwver finished what she wanted to say because Ichigo had appeared beside her, picked her up, and disappeared without anyone being able to sence him.

* * *

**Halible's Room**

**Warning: Lemon**

As soon as they appeared Ichigo forced Halible onto her bed before pulling his new, white sword from his back, and cut her clothes from her body leaving her completely naked.

Ichigo then stripped naked and tackled Halibel back on to the bed.

Halibel was suprised at what this human was doing and even blushed as she realized the she liked it, "S...Stop p...please just stop I need to tell you something." Halibel was able to moan out even while Ichigo latched on to her right nipple.

Ichigo stopped and looked at her before nodding and slowly pulling her into a sitting position on the bed and then sitting beside her.

"I...I don't...I'm still a flower Kurosaki." When she saw that he didn't understand she sighed, "I mean that I have never attempted procreation before.

Halibel was now blushing madly while Ichigo still had no idea what she was talking about and he voiced his thoughts.

"What I am trying to say is...is that I am still a...still a virgin Kurosaki." She watched as understanding came to him before he smiled and lightly eased her back into a lying position upon the bed before saying, "Its alright I promise that I will be as gentle as possible."

Ichigo then placed his head between her legs and started licking her maidenhood and massaging her breasts while she moaned and writhered in pure passion at the feelings that were coarsing through her body.

After a few more minutes of his exploring Ichigo finally stopped and started to crawl up to face her before placing a a kiss on her allowing her to taste herself, while they kissed Ichigo positioned himself at her entrance before looking at her for permission.

She nodded while gripping the sheets and preparing for the coming pain.

Ichigo slowly started to enter her all the while trying to keep from just ravishing her body until he was unable stay consious.

When he hit her hymen she winced in pain and started to shake her head but Ichigo just kissed her before pulling out slightly and thrusting completely into her tight sex.

Halibel had been stabbed, cut, beaten, and had other things happen to her, but never in all her life had she ever felt the pain that was currentally coursing throughout her being.

Ichigo waited until she stopped screaming into his mouth before he stopped kissing her and just waited for her to adjust to the pain.

Halibel soon rolled her hip in a testing manner to which Ichigo took as his sign to continue and soon after the only sound that could be heard from within the room were screams of pleasure and lust.

As Ichigo came to his climax he felt a strong urge to bite Halibel upon the neck, and since he was being led be his instincts at the moment he followed the urge and bit her neck and let some of his reiatsu flow into her for a moment.

Halibel was almost at her limit, she had climaxed at least three times in the past few minutes and she then felt him start marking her as his mate so she decided to mark him as well, when she bit him he groaned in pleasure and finall reached his peak.

"IN ME KUROSAKI, RELEASE IN ME!" Halibel screamed before she was hit with the most powerful orgasm that she had ever had.

Ichigo did as told and released his seed into her willing and waiting womb before passing out and falling into a deep sleep.

**LEMON END**

Halibel too felt as if she was about to pass into the realm of dreams but before she did she felt the slight change in her body that told her that she had concieved.

* * *

**Wow and this story came to me in a sleepy state that I just came out of fully.**

**Anyway Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, you highly demanding bas... -notices all your weapons slowly being drawn-...I mean, all you wonderful people's very right and good pleas for me to continue this story...well, I'll try, so please Untie me so I can get back to being your trained servant ^^ -is untied- blessed be they are that stupid -is put on a chain and leash-...Or not.**

**Anyway, you all know everything till now, if not...stop skipping ahead and go read chapter one you Lazy basta...-coughs as he sees more weapons being drawn- people...yeah, thats what I meant, people.  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Halibel too felt as if she was about to pass into the realm of dreams but before she did she felt the slight change in her body that told her that she had_ _conceived_.

* * *

_**Two Days Later:**_

When Ichigo awoke he realized three things, one: he was extremely happy and sated, sated from what he didn't yet know, two: there was an extremely beautiful woman laying on him, naked, asleep, and with a masked lower face, showing her to be a Hollow, and finally: there was something incredibly tight wrapped around his Little Ichigo and it felt so good he had to thrust into the tightness to see if it was what he thought it was.

A moan and a purr sound later and Halibel was awakened to the most wonderful sensation of the man she had claimed as her mate thrusting into her body, now most people would say that this was probably only because she was happy about the future prospects of her being a mother, to which Halibel would reply with physical answers...very painful one's at that.

No, Halibel was happy for a different reason entirely, she was marked, by a being who's powers trumped even Aizen's and that Soul Reaper with the eye patch by so much that she could only barely even feel his power and understand that it was actually power. "W-while this d-does make my morning better...I t-think that you and I n-need to talk." She moans as he thrusts into her once more before pulling out gently, "Not much to talk about aside from...where am I? Why did we do that last night? Lastly...why did you choose me, and I want an honest answer, not simply because I'm powerful, I want you to answer me truthfully...please just give me that."

Halibel looked at the bed as she sat beside him and drew her knees to her chest, "Ichigo...Hollows normally mate only because of power, but you...I saw your fight with Aizen, I saw how strong you were and how caring you were, caring enough to even move your fight away from humans...and then I felt like I wanted someone to care for me like that. So I brought you here and tried to make you into a Hollow like me, but your still more human...almost like the Vasto Lorde's that wander this realm...but I thought about it, and I think, that I might have done nothing but hurt you when I tried to make you only mine...but I..." she moans as his lips touch her's gently before he whispers, "Its okay, I can understand that you wanted someone to care for you...and I swear I'll do my best...um...you never told me your name." Ichigo laughs sheepishly while rubbing his head and Smiles when she tells him.

"So what do you intend to do now Ichigo Kurosaki?" Halibel felt him hug her while she blushed and heard his response, "Care for the woman I made love to and the child growing in her."

Halibel smiles happily as she held the man who seemed to want her and moaned as he kissed her again, "So Halibel...what now?"

"I think we need to settle the feuds that the others are having...and maybe you can calm that insane soul reaper outside, he removed his eye patch and went crazy, he is even fighting with the other soul reaper that came with him here." Ichigo sighed as he nods and stands slowly, flares his rietsu and smiles as his clothes appear on him, " I think I like being able to do that."

* * *

**"Well...um...FREEDOM" tries to flee but is beaten into submission by Halibel.**

**Halibel: "This sorry excuse for a writer will be on a short haitus working on a new story that seems to have taken all his attention, please feel free to mock and laugh at this poor excuse for a chapter while I go and find Kurosaki...he owes me lunch."**


End file.
